This invention mainly relates to a support for a quick connector intended for a brake-fluid tank, and to a brake-fluid tank fitted with such support. The braking systems are usually provided with two hydraulic braking circuits having a tandem master cylinder which supplies, on the actuation of the brake pedal by the driver, a high-pressure brake fluid capable of operating the brakes at the motor vehicle wheels. The braking system of a known type further comprises a brake-fluid tank having a first distribution port for the supply of an inlet port of the primary circuit of the tandem master cylinder, and a second distribution port for the supply of an inlet port of a secondary circuit of the tandem master cylinder. Conventionally, the brake-fluid tank has a partition wall, extending vertically or substantially vertically from the bottom, on part of the tank height and defining two separate chambers in the tank, which are simultaneously fed when the tank is filled through a filling port.
Besides, the Patent Application EP 98 944 011.0, incorporated herein by way of reference, discloses a safety supply device for a dual hydraulic braking circuitry comprising a first high-capacity top tank, which is connected by means of a single flexible tubular pipe to a second lower-capacity bottom tank. The second lower-capacity bottom tank alone is fitted with a partition wall defining two separate brake-fluid chambers.
Though satisfying on the whole, the safety achieved through the device described in EP 98 944 011.0 may be improved still further. As a matter of fact, a leakage in any brake circuit (primary or secondary) will lead to the outflow of the brake fluid from the top tank. As a result of which, only the fluid reserve, defined by the partition wall in the bottom tank, will be available for the non-leaking brake circuit which, under such circumstances, will take charge of the whole braking operation.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a braking system, having a high reliability including in a reduced mode after a partial failure.
Another object of this invention consists in providing a braking system comprising two separate brake circuits, wherein a possible leakage in one of said circuits has no effect whatsoever on the brake-fluid supply of the other circuit.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a braking system allowing, on the assembly of the motor vehicle, an easy mounting of the brake-fluid supply devices.
It is another object of this invention to provide a brake-fluid supply device for an improved filling operation and for an easier visual level checking by the end user.
These objects are achieved, in accordance with this invention, by a double brake-fluid supply device, comprising a first top tank having two separate brake-fluid chambers, a second bottom tank having two separate brake-fluid chambers, as well as two tubular pipes, wherein a first tubular pipe connects a first top-tank chamber to a first bottom-tank chamber, whereas the second tubular pipe connects the second top-tank chamber, the holding capacity of which is different from that of said first top-tank chamber, to a second bottom-tank chamber, the holding capacity of which is also different from that of said first bottom-tank chamber.
The main subject of this invention is a support for a connector, intended for a tubular pipe of a brake-fluid tank, characterised in that it comprises a first through-hole for the passage of a first brake-fluid supply tubular pipe and a second through-hole for the passage of a second brake-fluid supply tubular pipe, which is adjacent and the axis of which is parallel or substantially parallel to the axis of the first through-hole for the first tubular pipe.
The present invention also deals with a support, characterised in that said support is a support for a quick connector.
Another subject matter still of the present invention is a support, characterised in that it comprises an accommodating cavity for a tool intended for the disconnection of the tubular pipes.
According to another aspect of the invention, a brake-fluid tank is characterised in that it comprises a support which is made integral with the end parts of both outlet pipes of the brake-fluid tank.
The present invention also deals with a tank, characterised in that the inner diameter of the support through-hole is smaller than the inner diameter of the tank pipe, so as to form a shoulder for a radial protrusion of a quick connector for tubular pipes.
Another subject matter still of the present invention is a tank, characterised in that the support comprises sleeves, which define the through-holes for the passage of the tubular pipes, said sleeves entering the mouths of the tank pipes.
According to another aspect of the invention, a brake-fluid supply system comprises a first top tank provided with two brake-fluid chambers, each one being connected, through a tubular pipe, to a chamber in a second bottom tank, wherein each one of the two chambers of the second bottom tank is fitted with connecting means for a brake circuit of a motor vehicle.
A brake-fluid supply system according to this invention is characterised in that the tubular pipes are flexible tubular pipes.
Another subject of the invention is a brake-fluid supply system, characterised in that the brake-fluid chambers in the second bottom tank form two chambers, which are tight each with respect to the other.
Another subject matter still of the present invention is a brake-fluid supply system, characterised in that the brake-fluid chambers in the second bottom tank are tight with respect to the atmosphere.
In an advantageous manner, the second bottom tank is directly made integral with a tandem master cylinder, whereas the top tank is arranged in a place readily visible and/or accessible by the user of the motor vehicle.
Advantageously too, the tubular pipes interconnecting the tanks are flexible tubular pipes.
Judiciously, the first and second chambers of the top tank are tight each with respect to the other but connected to the atmosphere by means of a vent pipe.
On the other hand, the first and second chambers of the bottom tank are hermetically separated both mutually and with respect to the atmosphere.
In an advantageous manner, the top and/or bottom tanks are fitted with quick connectors for the quick connection/disconnection in the course of assembling or maintenance operations concerning the flexible tubular pipes.